The True Face of Our Teacher
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: What would happen to Orihime when she accidentally saw something she was not supposed to and discovered the true face of her popular teacher?  AU, Aihime. The sequel "Scandalous Love"is up.


**A/N:** My first Aihime, an AU. I intend this to be a one-shot only. Not much to develop into a story, all what I wanted to say already in there. Hope you enjoy it.

Warning: Angst, sadism, lemon but with some romance and hope at the end. (Originally post 6/1/11)

So I did a little bit of proofreading and adding more details to make this story more believable.

Also, this will remain as a one shot, but I do make a sequel named "Scandalous Love" for this one. However, the sequel will be more about Ichihime although certainly it will have a lot of Aihime, and it will be a long story. If you are interested in how their relationship (Aizen and Orihime) will go in the future as well as more details on their teacher/student relationship, I suggest you to read the sequel. If you absolutely don't like Ichihime or tragedy story, the sequel is not for you.

**Disclaim: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Orihime was huming her favorite song on her way out of her classroom to go home. In the hall way, she saw a group of students surrounding Aizen-sensei to give him some chocolate for Valentine days. Aizen-sensei was the most popular and respected teacher in the whole school. He was handsome, polite, super intelligent, and especially extremely cared and nice to his students and colleagues. He had his own huge club of fans, and the most dedicated was Momo Hinamori. Not only her but almost all students loved and trusted him greatly. Orihime was just a freshman, and she was also in his literature class. The class was very good, he was a really talented teacher who knew how to inspire interests in his students. But for Orihime, she was not totally enchanted by his charm. There was something off about him. He was too perfect to be true.<p>

Orihime could not explain it perfectly, but something in this man made her feel disturb, made her want to stay away from him. Could be something like fear? She did not know. However, sometimes in class she did spot a slight sign of hate and disgust in his eyes every time he talked about the role of the government in shaping the future of country or about how it was important to keep the order of the society the way it was. He hid it well but something in his voice and his eyes made her feel like he was not believing in what he was saying. No, she was thinking too much, over-sensitive about something that might not even exist.

But again, one day when there was a big fight in the hall, she saw him stayed there, in a dark corner, there was only a very brief moment, but she saw it, a sign of amusement on his face, and it made her shiver helplessly, all what she wanted to do from that day on was to get away from him, keeping the distant as far as possible.

So today, when she saw the crowd, she chose another way out, ignoring the growing groups around him. On her way home, she remembered that she had forgotten her math book and she needed it for her assignment due tomorrow so she ran back to school hoping that they had not closed the gate yet. The gate was still opened by the time she got there, but the front doors of the building to her classroom was closed, so she had to try the back door which was usually let open because the gatekeeper always forgot to lock it. As her way to the back door, she passed the trash bins areas and saw something that made her heart stop. Aizen-sensei was throwing away a big bag and while he was doing so she saw something like a wrapping paper on the top of the bag. Usually the janitor was just going to throw the whole trash bin away in early morning, so he would certainly not know what was in there, and Aizen-sensei had cleverly thrown the bag up side down so even if the janitor did look at the trash bin once all he could see was a big black bag which was probably full of trash. But it was not fulled of trash, Orihime knew for certainty based on the color of the wrapping that it was one of the chocolate gifts given to Aizen-sensei. A wave of disgust swept over her as she tried to get away from the deceived teacher, she did not need the books now. She was in no mood to do homework anyway, but it seemed like luck was not on her side.

"Orihime, what are you doing this late? They will close the gate in any minute. Do you need any help?"

He asked with such sincere in his eyes that even Orihime could not believe that this was the same man who just threw precious gifts from his beloved students away.

"Nothing to worry, Aizen-sensei, I am just on my way to get my book back. I'm such a klutz to forget my own book in the classroom."

"You are no klutz, Orihime. People forget things all the time. Let me escort you to the classroom, it's not good for a young girl like yourselves to go alone even if there is no one here. Besides I have the key to the building and I can ask the gate keeper to open the gate for you later."

"Uh, thank you very much, Aizen-sensei"

* * *

><p>As Orihime took her books into her bag, she heard a small click. She turned her head around and realized Aizen-sensei had locked the door. She asked in panic:<p>

"What are you doing, Aizen-sensei?"

Aizen did not answer her, instead he came closer to her, making her step back and hit the wall. He ran his fingers over her cheek and raised her chin up, making her look right into his eyes:

"You see it, don't you?"

"S-see w-what, sensei?"

"You know, you are not a very good actor. I can see all of it in your eyes."

"All of what, sensei?"

"Your feelings. You disgust me, don't you? And now you are feared of me."

He caressed her cheek while continuing,

"You have such beautiful eyes. Too bad that those eyes have seen what they are not supposed to see. Do you know what happen to people who encounter into something they should not know and then decide to mingle into other's businesses?"

His voice was soft and gentle but there were certain deep and dangerous tone added to it that made Orihime shake uncontrollably, she could not even stand still, she felt like her legs could stumble at any moment. He stopped caressing her cheek and began to smooth his hand over her hair, waiting for her answer. She knew what he wanted to hear, but she would not give in. Although she was frightened to death now, she could not go against her principles to help him deceive the whole school. She knew many girls and boys had spent tremendous amount of time to handmade him those chocolates. They were not just chocolates but also the gratitude, the feelings of those students toward him. Anger devoured her, sending away any fear she had up until now.

Like he could read her thought, Aizen leaned closer, put his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, then he whispered into her ear:

"You have such wonderful smell Orihime. It hurts me to break something so beautiful, so pure. But you give me no choice."

He stepped back and pulled out from his pocket a bar of chocolate.

"You know, I never like sweet, especially candy. But those stupid admirers continued to bombard me with chocolates, claiming how these resemble my eyes color. Who do they think they are to decide what I like or not? To decide who I am? They think they know me a lot. But they don't understand anything about me. NOT EVEN ONE THING."

His face suddenly filled with anger and hate, so intense and dark that although it made Orihime tremble again, she could not help but to feel sympathy toward him. Sympathy? Pity? Why would she feel anything like that? She could not even understand herself now.

"Who do think you are to feel sorry to me? To pity me? Shouldn't you worry about yourself first."

He put the chocolate bar on the table, and suddenly grabbed her head and kissed fiercely, he bit her lower lip asking for an entrance and then explored all of her, like he wanted to devour her, making her all his. She could feel his hands all over her body, but she did nothing to stop him. There was something in this man that made her unable to resist.

He suddenly put her on a table, and began to unbutton her shirt. She gathered all her courage and put her hand on his, stopped him.

"Please sensei. Don't."

"Are you sure Orihime? You seemed to enjoy it very much earlier. You after all, are like all other students, just want to get attention, don't you? Then I will give you all attention you wanted."

"No, that's not it. Please stop."

"I'll stop. But you know the answer."

Orihime bit her lip, unable to answer. If she gave in now and promised not to say a word, she could get away safely. His deceptions to the students, after all were none of her business. There was no harm in it, wasn't it? And it was not like any one would believe her, and it was not like she intended to tell the whole school about it. But...but to promise to him was the same as indirectly deceive others, to bind herself with evil deed. Not to tell others because it was none of her business was one thing, but not to tell other because she promised to him was another thing. Then she would be in the same level as him, breaking her own principle, her own belief, her moral. Then again, it was no big deal, no harm involved, but if she did not agree to him now, she would be in a real danger. It was too late now, everyone was gone. The gate keeper was the only one in school at this time but he was in his office which was far way from here near the gate. She doubted he could hear anything even if she screamed her heart out. She had to protect herself, even if she was alone in this world now, she had to protect herself, for Sora's sake. Even with that said, she was unable to say a word, her pride was too strong to allow her to do so, and her resolve was not good enough.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for you now. Just for you know, if you make me wait for another minute, I am not sure I will be able to restrain myself any longer. All that I want to do now is take you right here, right at this moment. If you make me pass this point, any beg will be in vain, even if you change your mind and promise not to tell anyone, I will not stop myself."

She trembled helplessly, tears began to fall uncontrollably, but she was still unable to open her mouth and say the two simple words. She had to do it now, she told herself, and tried to open her mouth again, but it was too late. She felt his tongue in her mouth again, this time with even more force and violence than before. He roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed it tightly made her utter a small gasp. He left her month, smirked and began to slowly unbutton her shirt with one hand while the other hand gently caressed her neck down to her collarbone. When he finished, he threw her shirt away, and began to kiss her neck, tracing his tongue down to her breasts.

Orihime breathed heavily, tried hard to not utter a sound. Her hand unconsciously grabbed his head and pulled it closer to her bosom. Then she realized her bra was gone, and Aizen has begun to suck on one of her nipple while one hand massage her other breast and the other hand down to her skirt. She suddenly became conscious about her position and tried to push him away.

"You are very beautiful, you know, have such a developed body while you are still so young. Too bad that young people are usually deluded themselves in what they called moral or principle. Shakespeare had said "there is nothing either good or bad but thinking makes it so", hadn't he? Why do you have to sacrifice yourselves for something that don't even exist, for people that don't even care. Will you save any life by letting your voice heard, is this gonna making this world any better?"

He took the chocolate bar again, this time broke a small piece and gently put it into her mouth.

"But if you are so sympathy with other people feelings, why don't you eat all of the chocolates they give me, to savor all of their feelings into your heart, begin with this one, from Hinamori. It's sweet, isn't it? Is this delicious? But will it taste the same if you have to eat hundreds of them. Would you able to eat them all? Or will you throw it away? Answer me."

"But you still keep the one Momo-san gave you, don't you? Isn't it tell you something? That feelings do matter. That deep into your heart, you know Momo-san and others students do genuinely care for you."

Aizen continued take another piece of chocolate and put in the entrance of her lip, not push it in her mouth yet.

"You know. You are exactly the reason why I hate children. They just assume that they know a lot, that they could understand other feelings, when in fact, they know nothing. People like you are the worse though, you step even one step further and try to touch into other hearts where it is not belong to you. You think you could change people, could try to make people understand each other, such a foolish thinking. I will teach you an important lesson, that this world is not as beautiful as you think it is, and there is no such thing as love or feelings exist"

He pushed the chocolate piece into her mouth and at the same time kissed her, playing tongue in her mouth as he devoured the chocolate piece.

"You are so delicious, Orihime. You make something as nasty as chocolate tasty."

He kissed her again, this time more passionate, filled with longing for attention and love that it made her heart ache. She felt a sudden urge to comfort him, to make him feel better, to erase all the hates and pains in his eyes, so this time she responded to him, playing her tongue with him, showing him her feelings. She put her hand under his hair and pull him closer, deepened their kiss.

* * *

><p>This girl was the worse. She made him desire her more and more. At first, it was just amused him to see her fearful face, so he decided to tease her a little. Then it turned him on to see her crying face, her helpless body that was his to take. He can read her like a book, the same way he did with everyone else. But not like every other students, he noticed something in her eyes that were different from others. She didn't look at him with the same eyes everyone else did. The way she first looked at him was a normal one, not with desired or lust or admire or false respect, the way she looked at him just as the same way she looked at any other normal human beings. Yes, she looked at him as a normal human being. And then sometimes he saw her looking at him with doubt, like she could read his thought, seeing through his disguise. Lately, she began to look at him with fear in her eyes that it began to make him wonder how much did she really knew about him.<p>

At first, he intended to teach her a lesson, to take her right here with as much roughness and violence as possible, to crush her heart, breaking her foolish principles and beliefs, to see her in pieces, broken and despair. But the way she was kissing him right now, the way her body felt against his body right now, the way she softly touched his hair right now made he feel something different. Something he had never felt before. It was like she really cared for him and really wanted to make him happy, to wash away all of his pains and resentments, to comfort him, showing him that she was always here for him. And it made him want to make love to her, to treat her with great gentle and kindness, to pleasure her, making her response with every single touch.

He gently kissed her neck while his hands caressed her back and her thigh, feeling her soft skin under his hand, satisfying with the way her body shivered with pleasure, aching closer to his. Then he felt her fingers touching his neck sent him several waves of pleasure. He wrapped her legs around his waist letting her feel his erection under her most intimated part.

"Sensei. Please, we should stop before it's too late"

"Ssh. I told you, didn't I? It was already too late."

He kissed her again while grinning her against his arousal, making her moan more loudly, her hand wrapped tightly around his neck, trying to get more sense out of this.

"Sensei."

He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Stop call me sensei. It's Sousuke for you."

She looked deep into his eyes with more hesitation and nodded. She knew this was wrong, very wrong, and it went against any principle that she believed. But she wanted to help him, to make him happy; his eyes looked so sad and lonely right now that she wanted to do something to make it shine, to mend his broken heart. She knew there was something deeply wrong with him, and even if it was impossible, she wanted to use all of her powers and heal it somehow. Beside, she was alone for most of her life, and never has anyone touched her this way, she could feel some love behind his touch, she could feel his desire, she could feel that he needed her. No one had needed her before, she was never needed before. That's why now, even if she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but wanted to be needed.

"Sousuke."

Never had anyone called his nam with such gentle voice and such sincere in the eyes. She was so beautiful, he had never seen someone as beautiful as her. She was like the sun that suddenly decided to lighten his life and shined up his way. The way she smiled at him right now melting his heart away. He was standing there speechless, unable to make a move. For the first time in his life, he felt so powerless, so unworthy to the girl in front of him. For the second time in his life, he wanted to run away, this girl was so dangerous, if he was to get any closer to her, he was afraid that she might burn him completely, molding him the way she wanted and making him a different person. She was the opposite of what he had ever believed, she was at the core of what he has always hated. Love and compassion were what destroyed people, making them weak, helpless. No, he never wanted to feel helpless again, but it was the only thing that he could feel right now. He was so helpless before her.

Before he could take his move and turn away, she put her hand on his face and began to caress him, gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I want you to need me, I want you to make me complete. Sousuke, I have never felt this way before, I want you to love me, I want you to need me. Am I lovable?"

"Yes, you are"

He kissed her with such passion that it almost made her heart stop. She wanted to get closer to him, to feel him, to show him her love. Unconsciously, she removed his shirt and began to touch him everywhere her hand could reach. The feel of their naked body together made her shiver helplessly with desire and at the same time made her feel so warm and happy. Then she felt her skirt and her panties left her. She stopped, began tremble again with fear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Will you be gentle with me? This is my first time."

"Do you want to be with me?"

She looked at him again. His eyes filled with lust and desire, but she could see deep in there that he was care for her, a genuine care, different with the fake care that he always showed to his students. For the first time in her life, she trusted him. She didn't know if it was a right decision, but she decided to trust him. She nodded.

"I trusted you, and I wanted to be with you, now and forever."

They kissed again, this time more slowly and intense, wanting to savor each other fully. Before she knew it, he entered her, filled her completely. She could feel something was broken deep inside her, and she could not help but let a small tear escape her eye. She hold on him tightly, asking for support. She had never felt this fear before. Like she was losing something very precious, and she had no one to lean on, except him. He gently kissed her on her cheek and licked her tear away, whispering sweet words into her ear. He waited patiently, running his hand over her hair, kissing her cheek, her eyes, her lips, her jaw bone, hoping to fade her pain away, making her feel better. When she began to get use to him, she looked at him and smiled, signaled him to continue.

* * *

><p>He has never felt so good before. Yes, he had sex many time before, with woman of his ages, younger girls, and even with his students. Women and girl kept throwing themselves at him, and he took them for his own pleasure. He was not unfamiliar with young fleshes. He had had several girls at her ages with him many times before. But this was different. It felt so hot and tight inside her that it made him hardly breathed. He knew that she didn't have as much pleasure as he had, but she tried her best to pleasure him ignoring her own pain and discomfort, placing kisses under his neck, gently touching his hair and body. She was clinging tightly to him, and moaned softly every time he hit her spot, which intrigued him to no end. He wanted to hear more of her voices, to make her gently called his name in ecstasy as he was fondling her breasts or caressing her back while still thrusting ferociously into her.<p>

"Call me, Orihime. Call my name."

"Sousuke. Sousuke. I can't take it any more."

He felt her wall tighten as she released which made him follow not long after. They both breathed hard, and Orihime collapsed into his arms. It seemed like it was too much for her small body to handle. He hold her close and softly kissed her on her forehead. As he began to dress her, he noticed the chocolate bar on the table, he took another piece and put it into his mouth.

"Today is the Valentine day, after all." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you don't find Aizen too out of character. First I intended to make him more in character and made this a rape. However, as I write I find Orihime is too cute and I decide to make this more romantic, which could result in him being more out of character. I know a lot of people could not believe Aizen would fall for Orihime so easily, but I could not bring myself to write something as hurtful as a rape to my Orihime, so please understand. Moreover, this is an AU Aizen in this story has different backgrounds and possibly a different personality. I just try to make most sense out of my character. Tell me if it is very unbelievable.

Also, if you like it, please let me know by pressing the review button below.


End file.
